


youre alive

by demonbrats



Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, he doesn’t realize that his feelings aren’t platonic man, jons growing love for damian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: damians alive, jon returns
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: they gave me life, he taught me how to live it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191077
Kudos: 34





	youre alive

When Jon came back from his.. Adventure. He was.. Tired, so freaking tired. He was there for three weeks, he thinks, maybe a bit longer, but it wasn’t that long— not for him, but apparently three years have passed. 

Yikes. Space was so much more different— and.. Everything else that happened. It was hard for Jon to look at Clark, but he knew that this was his actual dad.

Once everything cleared up, he heard a heartbeat.

 _Damian_. This is a joke. Right?

Nonetheless, he just.. Got up during dinner and flew off. He needed to. Oh my Rao. He knew the meta whatever things would go off and alert Bruce, but he doesn’t care.

He hears Damian.

He saw a cloak, black with gold trimming. He flew towards it.

”Damian!” Jon yelled, hope in the Supers eyes.

The figure turned around. He looked older. He got taller, still not as tall as Jon (haha).

”Jonathan?” Damian breathed out, his hand was on his katana, in case this was a cruel illusion. 

“How are you alive?” Jon landed down onto the ground, staring at his friend, his best friend that he mourned for.

”I thought you died— everyone said that.”

”You were dead.”

”I’m obviously back now.”

”I can see that.”

”Why did you go out to space with this random relative of yours?”

”Grief, man. Makes you do crazy things.”

”You’re an idiot.”

”Missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> when dami died, jon went to space. jon hadn’t been in the right mind, okay? he lost his best friend. he was mourning. he was angry. angry that bruce.. gave robin— damians creation to this girl? no hate to the girl. just anger. he couldn’t get damian out of his head. that was his best friend.
> 
> a year later, damian came back. jon wasn’t there. damian grieved for his best friend.
> 
> two years later, they reunite.


End file.
